


Moments

by Dreamsofnever



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/pseuds/Dreamsofnever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This series of one-shots is my attempt to highlight some of the moments in the relationship of these two. Some may be taken straight from canon, some will be my own spin, some will be missing moments from canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This particular moment is their first mission together for the JLA-inspired by a flashback from the Road to the Altar TPB.

Dinah was in the big leagues now. She’d been Black Canary for only a few months before the invitation arrived. The Justice League. The team to be on.

It was intimidating, but she was eager to prove herself, eager to work with the best of the best.

For her first outing, they’d partnered her with Green Arrow. She still hadn’t decided what to think of her new teammate, who was almost as new to the League as she was. He whistled under his breath as they approached the museum where a terrorist group was holding hostages. He was a little too at ease for her liking, too over-confident.

She held onto a stoic exterior as they followed the plan laid out before them and entered the museum through a back entrance. Green Arrow took the lead, and Dinah said nothing for the time being. He was a slightly senior member of the team, so she would let him taking charge slide for the moment.

The moment didn’t last long. The Canary caught sight of a barely visible trip wire just up ahead. It appeared that the group holding hostages knew about the back entrance to the museum and had wired it to explode.

She moved quickly, shoving Green Arrow against the wall in an effort to keep him from crossing the wire. Green eyes met with her blue, and she nodded towards the wire, then turned her attention back to him. A small smile curved up in his lips and for just a moment it hit her that he was most likely a very good looking man behind the mask.

Dinah also became aware of the proximity of their bodies, the feel of his breath just against her cheek as she glanced down the hallway for any more bomb triggers. Being the daughter of a cop and the first Black Canary wasn’t something that just went to waste.

“You know,” his breath was warm against her ear as Green Arrow spoke up. It was only slightly distracting. “I have a little confession to make.”

She turned her attention back to him, an eyebrow raised, her interest piqued. He clearly knew that, as his smile grew a little wider.

“I volunteered to partner up with you on this mission. I’ve admired your style for years. Actually, I’ve always had a bit of a crush on you.”

Dinah’s eyes widened. She pushed away from him with an exclamation of disgust and turned back toward the end of the hallway.

Ew. And ew again.

“I’m the second Black Canary. I just took over for my mother six months ago.”

She rolled her eyes and threw herself into the obstacle course of trip wires down the hallway. She expertly avoided each one, leaving Green Arrow behind, most likely still fumbling for the correct words to repair the awkward moment.


	2. A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have a date on Friday." "Since when?"

Dinah’s months with the Justice League had given her a crash course in field first aid. She’d seen her share of injuries in the line of duty. So when Green Arrow stripped away his shirt to reveal the crimson soaked stab wound on his shoulder, she didn’t flinch. Much. She also kept her eyes on the wound, trying to not be aware of the fact that there was a half naked man in front of her.

The situation was made slightly easier, slightly less intimate by the fact that he kept his mask on, obscuring part of his face. Of course, the mask didn’t take away from the chest and abs that she was resolutely not looking at while she focused on the wound.

For his part, Green Arrow didn’t cry out in pain or wince when she began to wrap his shoulder. He just stared up at her with a self-satisfied grin, in spite of the tightened lines in his face that just barely betrayed the pain of the wound.

“You know, jumping in the middle of my fight was really stupid,” Dinah chided him as she pressed the cloth to the wound to stop the flow of blood.

“What did you want me to do-let him stab you? Not on my watch, pretty bird.”

Dinah rolled her eyes and continued wrapping the bandage around his shoulder. She’d told him several times already that the nickname he’d adopted for her was unprofessional. After all, it’s not like he called Wonder Woman ‘pretty princess’ or Batman ‘pretty bat.’

Just because she hadn’t beaten him up for it like the other two might have didn’t mean she couldn’t. She leveled as much of a glare as she could manage for a guy who had jumped in front of a sword for her.

“You should stick to archery, Arrow. I’ve got the hand-to-hand combat covered. And besides, I was about to use my Canary Cry before you got in the way.”

That wiped the smug smile right off his face. Instead, his lips formed a slightly surprised ‘oh,’ as though he hadn’t even thought of the possibility that she had more tricks up her sleeve to defend herself.

Dinah’s expression softened as she finished wrapping and taped the bandage into place. She studied her handiwork for a minute, making sure that it would last until they could get back to the sick bay at Watchtower. Then she lifted her eyes to meet his.

“All the same, thank you for putting yourself in harm’s way for me.”

His smug smile returned very quickly and he caught her hand before she could pull it back from the bandage. A slight tingle raced up her palm as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“Anything for you, pretty bird. And also, we have a date on Friday,” he informed her.

Dinah blinked in surprise.

“I’m sorry, what? Since when?” she asked.

He continued to grin.

“Since now. I’ll pick you up at eight.”

Dinah took her hand back, a slight warmth rising in her cheeks at the suggestion. But she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of returning the infectious grin. No. Instead, she fixed him with a skeptical look.

“Generally speaking, I prefer to know the name of my dates. And to be able to see their faces.”

The Justice League was a gathering of heroes, most of whom were very protective of their identities. As a result, Dinah hadn’t been required to reveal herself, nor had she learned anyone else’s real name yet.

He chuckled and reached up for his mask, pushing it off his face. Dinah found herself staring into a set of green eyes that twinkled with mischief, set against a face that she had seen more times than she could count on the gossip pages of the newspaper and on the cover of various magazines.

“Oliver Queen,” he held out his hand to hers. “And you are?”

Dinah hesitated, and then tugged at the wig. Her dark hair tumbled forward and she accepted his hand.

“Dinah Lance.”

If possible, Oliver’s grin widened.

“Nice to meet you, Dinah. I hope you like French.”

“As in food?” she asked.

He grinned mysteriously.

“Well, that too. I’ll see you at eight on Friday, pretty bird.”


End file.
